The Story of Amy Rose: The Capture
by Fallen Violet Rose
Summary: After three years physically and mentally healing, Amy Rose has found herself returning to the side of her friends after separating herself, although she was never alone. But at the first reunion, the team is attacked, the offender responsible claiming they came for the princess. Chaos ensues and the guys find themselves on a rescue mission to reclaim the girls. ShdamyKnuxrouCrails


The Story of Amy Rose: The Capture

A/N Hey fans that I don't have! Just wanted to put up the first chapter of my completed Shadamy story to see if the public would enjoy it. And don't worry. I've written out most of the plot line for ToughRose (for those of you who care to read the sonamy mush I've presented for you), so when I have the time I will add the next five chapters that are .. semi-important in the scheme of things. So this chapter will be a little.. sad and dreary and solemn, but have no fear! It shall brighten up by the next chapter. And here I shall bring to the stage out main couples of the story, some action and lots of narration. At any rate, here's the one of many planned out Shadamy stories I have set out of you. You may need a box of tissues if you can't handle it. ;)

_Written in third person._

Prelude: The Rose as It Stands

A frost clad breeze snuck through the window of a snow covered home, ruffling the baby blue curtains to hide the main figure of our story. The protagonist that currently sits to her cream kitchen table, awaiting a call to action. A being contemplating a purpose, her petals shifting with each sigh of the wind. A coral complexioned hedgehog with glistening emerald orbs and an innocence that reaches into your very soul and turns you over until you fall to your knees, under her unintentional spell.

A rose, at the beginning.

The cleanliness of her tinged yellow kitchen did nothing to withstand her dreary thoughts, her solemn expression doing it's best to remain bubbly and optimistic, but failing with every fiber of it's being. On a normal day her kitchen would blossom with it's bright hues of yellow, blue and pink, the atmosphere tainted with the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin spice. Music would spring from even the darkest crevices of the room, unable to hide once she infected the kitchen with her natural voice and light. But although the scent was there, the atmosphere remained flat, only the odor of empty left in its wake. The kitchen chandelier that hung above the kitchen table by the window remain unactivated, the kitchen counters and stove behind her seeming vacant of life. The sunlight was muffled by the endearing clouds, willing to darken the day more if need be.

She shifted ever so slightly, her dark jeans wrinkling under her. She brought her fingers to intertwine with one another on the tabletop, the sleeves of her cream shirt falling over her hands, yet ending where she could still utilize the top half of her fingers. Her grey socks adorning her feet, quills grown to mid back, left ear twitching with silver studs in them, she busied her mind with excessive thoughts.

And whom, you ask, is she thinking about that has her mind in such deep an ocean?

Well, who else could it be?

You guessed right. The one and only…

Sonic the Hedgehog.

But what was he doing that could make a rose such as this one shed her petals at such a tormenting pace such as we see here?

It's not what he's doing, but what he'd done. Three years ago, to be precise, on a day such as this one, but with much more hope, he'd hurt her, in more ways than one.

It began with a picnic.

It was a harmless picnic, hosted by the rose hedgehog herself. She was a teenager of fourteen and had wished to casually dine with her friends after an odd peace set over mobius. Eggman had not engaged in another plot to conquer their world, so all was quiet and remained at rest as our heroes healed mentally and physically from the consistent fighting.

A checked red and white blanket was spread out across a patch of grass cleared of the snowy invader, supporting the weight of six mobians, the seventh sitting a short ways away against a tree. A delicious spread of food was laid out before them, consisting of bread, bagels, pastries, sandwiches and various finger foods. Next to the blanket was a kettle heating over a fire, preparing hot chocolate for the picnickers to enjoy. The heroes, clad in warm clothing, laughed at the present conversation as the sun warmed that february day, revealing itself from its cloudy hiding place.

A red echidna, his mouth stuffed with bread, tried to speak to his white bat companion on his left side. She chuckled at his idiocy as he tried to get his point across with his mouth full. As he tried to swallow he chocked, earning concerned glances from the females on the blanket, but the males only laughed to the point of no return. A cream colored rabbit handed the echidna a bottle of water and once he was able to use his voice once again, he growled with frustration and threatened to beat his male friends to a pulp. They quieted down, but remained in high spirits, unperturbed by their red dread friend's threat, but unwilling to further his anger.

But the blue hedgehog muttered a rather… offensive comment about the echidna under his breath and the threat came to life. The echidna chased the blue blur around the picnic blanket, the yellow-orange kitsune speaking common sense aloud in hopes it would reach his quarreling friends and stop their insistent fighting. Our rose protagonist giggled at her friends playful nature, picking up a napkin filled with foods as she stood and walked over to the figure sitting against a nearby tree.

She stopped in front of him, an ebony hedgehog streaked red, and handed him her offering. He looked up from his position, which consisted of his head down, eyes closed, arms crossed and body relaxed. His intense crimson gaze met hers and instantly softened, his eyes going half mast. He cracked a small genuine smile, taking her gift and thanking her silently with a nod. She smiled great fully and returned with a trot to her picnic blanket, where the others continued to chow down on her excellent cooking.

The rose had hoped she could eventually gain the love of her blue hero. It was her against all the other females in her age range around her world, for Sonic could choose any of which he found in his liking. But she had the advantage. She was closer to him than any of the other fan girls out there and she fought beside him any chance she got in order to protect her beloved and maybe gain his respect and eventually … adoration. So, changing up her tactics, she presented him with a plate of chili dogs from her basket. After thanking her, he began swallowing them whole, eyes glistening at the unique taste and satisfaction it brought to him to eat her cooking. This was it. She knew she could get to a guys heart through his stomach. Rouge had taught her well.

But just as their picnic reached it's peak, an explosion interrupted the peace which had brought them together. All seven of them gazed to the north of the forest, expectant. A smoke stack materialized in the exact direction they sought, foreshadowing the impending danger. The blue blur stood up first, the leader inside him making itself known. After a minute of thought and mental preparation, he called his fellow companions to action and they all dashed through the forest at full speed.

The blue blur emerged from the forest first, his eyes feeding on the sight of a large horde of Eggman robots terrorizing the forest, tearing out the trees to form a vast clearing. He growled with anger, furious with the machinery that ripped his favorite forest from it's roots. He instantly zipped toward the horde, smashing twenty of them with his famous homing attack.

The red echidna emerged next, stunned shortly at the enormity of the horde. He hated seeing plant life destroyed, especially after he grew up on Angel island, a floating vegetation-filled island that held the spirits of his ancestry. The bat was at his side in an instant, gazing sadly at the sight. She was through with all the senseless fighting Eggman had to offer. Sure, her thieving nature had led her to lead the life of a highly paid spy, but she wanted no more to indulge in the enemies schemes. She touched the shoulder of the red echidna, pulling him from his shock. She gave him a meaningful stare and he nodded to her unspoken question. She backed up slightly and propelled herself forward, wings outspread. The echidna took hold of her outstretched hand, allowing her to take him above the horde. She dropped him like a bomb, unexpected and dangerous, ready to explode with a series of bone crushing spiked punches.

The kitsune and his cream rabbit friend emerged from the tress in flight, having a hard time stopping themselves as they came upon and unsightly scene. The kitsune, prepared for the worst, pulled out his newest invention, a ray gun that turned robots into scrap metal. His bunny friend was behind him as if she was hiding from something. She grabbed his shoulder, afraid and unsure. He looked back to her, questioning her with his eyes. She gave him a quivering gaze, on the verge of tearing up. He gave her a reassuring smile with his thumbs up, believing in her. Her confidence flowed into her once more and they both took off toward the battle field.

Lastly, the rose hedgehog emerged from the brush, with an ebony fellow right behind her. Instead of emerging heroically like her friends did, she tripped on a root, and fell face forward into the snow, eating it. She lifted her head up, recovering from the shock of her fall, eyes closed tightly, spitting out her snowy fodder, hands on the ground, holding her up. A hand perched on her shoulder and she looked up behind her. The ebony asked if she was alright and she nodded, facing forward. Her eyes widened with obvious horror, the scene of more Eggman destruction not taking her by surprise, but exasperating her. Could there be no such peace for a year? The ebony helped her to stand, putting his hand atop her short curved quills to turn her head to him. He asked if she were alright again, but this time with his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his hand atop her head. He nodded and faced the attackers ahead. He skated forward, the rose right at his heels, mallet materializing into existence.

Their attack pattern was strong and practiced. The echidna smashed robot after robot, the pearl colored bat taking flight and coming down with forceful kicking attacks to the robots that dared near her red companion. The cream bunny and her chao flew evasively around the robots heads, distracting them as she avoided their attacks. Once they were distracted, the kitsune would zap them into a metal heap and flip to the side to avoid anymore attacks only to zap his offenders when they were staggered. The ebony utilized his immortal strength to the fullest, crushing robots with his bare hands, kicking their heads into kingdom come and emitting a chaos attack when it seemed he'd be overpowered. The rose attacked with her mallet as usual, but she was much more practiced and smashed the ground with an unnatural strength to trap the robots between the cracks in the earth. From there she executed attacks to the helplessly trapped Eggman mecha. After successfully eliminating a set of thirty robots, she looked around. She had not seen the blue blur since her arrival to the clearing and was worried about his safety. No one had a clue to what Eggman was planning, but it normal had to do with the capture of the fastest thing alive.

The rose ran the perimeter of the battle field, smashing any robots in her wake, when she spotted her blue hero atop a rock that jutted high from the ground. She smiled at her discovery, but changed out her expression for that of fright. Her beloved was surrounded by six skyscraper tall robots, each with their rectangular bellies opening up slowly. He looked around for a way out, but each way he turned, the robots would direct their aim at his new position. Then, a familiar chuckle made itself known as a fat man sitting in his round floating chair, messing with his orange mustache, floated downward in the middle of the robots surrounding the blue blur.

The rose ran up to the rock, prepared to climb it and defend her hero as the egg-shaped doctor began one of his monologues on his new world domination scheme. He said that he finally had them all right where he wanted and that nothing could stop him now. The rose stopped short of presenting herself to the blue blur and the doctor, listening and waiting before commencing. She obtain some dangerous information. The skyscraper robots each had a large heat seeking missile all of which were going to be shot at the blue blur in order to eliminate him… for good. Eggman continued speaking and was giving the order of attack.

"Robots 721, 722, 723, 724, 725 and 726! Fire your missiles at the hedgehog before me! Hohoho!" he cackled.

"Firing at-"

Just as the system stated whom it was going to attack, the rose reviled herself, running in front of her hero with outstretched arms. The doctor was wide eyed with surprise. So was the blue blur's as he told her to move out of the way, but she refused.

"- pink female hedgehog. Commencing in ten, nine, eight-" the system continued.

"No you blasted machine! The blue one! The blue hedgehog!" Eggman belched, smashing the buttons on his chair.

The blue blur once again asked her to move, but she shook her head, looking back at him.

" You're the hero. I can't let you die. You're the only one who can end this fight, so you must at least be the last one standing," she stated, tears in her eyes.

" -four, three, two-"

The blue blur muttered a miserable "no" before the count down hit one. With a loud blasting of fire to metal, the six missiles headed for the rose hedgehog at an intense speed. With the missiles directed at her, she hoped of the rock, leading the missiles back around the perimeter of the field.

She ran like there was no tomorrow, pulling up her knowledge of heat seeking missiles as she did. Just then, a plan formed in her head to spare her life. She ran through the trees, running in a zigzag pattern with hopes her plan would work. As planned, the closest missile hit a tree and exploded, due to the fact it was unable to swerve away from the tree in enough time. The force of the explosion pushed the rose forward, enough to stagger her for a second, but not enough to trip her off her feet. She emerged front the trees, headed for the horde, which was reduced to about half it's size due to her friends handiwork.

The rose shouted a warning. Her fighting friends looked up, and scurried away from the robots as they saw the missiles emerge front the trees behind her. She swerved through the horde, dodging their grabbing hands. She stopped in the middle of the horde, moving out of the way in just enough time for the closest two missiles to strike at the spot where she'd just been, not able to follow her fast enough. The explosion shook the ground, destroying half of the present robots into a heap of useless metal. From the smoke emerged the rose hedgehog, bruised but not beaten, running for her life. Literally.

Three down, three to go.

She headed for the circle of skyscraper robots again, seeing the blue blur and another large robot fighting at the center, Eggman circling them as he commanded his robot. He saw the rose and took cover, Eggman also getting the message, but a little too late. She ran between the legs of the skyscraper robots, a space at which the missiles could not pass. The first robot flew forward with the impact of the fourth missile, hitting the other as it exploded. The fifth missile followed the rose, getting extremely close to hitting her dead on. But she slid under the legs of the robot her hero had been fighting and the fifth smacked it instead, blowing it to smithereens. In the distance, Eggman's shriek of defeat could be heard.

But the rose was still not safe.

The last missile headed for her as she tripped up slightly, but kept moving. She was bruised and cut up and felt she could not fully avoid the impact of the last missile. She knew not where to go or where to misguide the missile. All she knew was that she needed to either think quick or beg for a miracle.

Just then she noticed a lonely tree in the clearing, heading for it with hopes she could evade that last missile's destruction. With one last breath of escape she jumped between it's branches, landing face first in the snow on the other side of the tree. She protected her head as her name was shrieked from the mouths of her companions, right before the missile struck the tree.

Debris flew everywhere it could possibly chuck itself, pelting the rose withe everything it had. All was silent as the battle had come to an end.

The smoke subsided as the heroes searched for their dear rose. As they did so, the rose emerged from her metal grave, limping away with a victorious smile. They had won and, by chaos, grace had kept her alive.

In the distance, the rose could see her hero standing atop an elevated part of the clearing, as Eggman made his getaway on his severely damaged levitating chair. She walked up to him, hoping to gain his adoration like she wanted. To obtain his respect for saving his life and possibly the concern for her existence. She was right behind him, his azure quills swaying with the breeze as she said his name weakly. She would pass out soon from over exerting herself, but that didn't matter to her right now. All she cared about was knowing they were all safe again and the hedgehog in front of her might carry her unconscious form to the mansion they all shared.

His head jerked at the sound of the rose calling his name. He shuddered with a seeming.. anger and turned toward the rose with a slap straight to her face. He let out his anger in the form of a fit of screaming that was suppose to be a speech of some sort. He yelled at her for being an idiot that refused to take orders and not knowing what was good for her. He went on to say how she could have been killed and that he would have to live with her blood on his hands for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe how selfish she had been.

All the while the rose lay withering on the ground, still with shock from the offending smack he'd dealt her. Her eyes wide, hand on her cheek, eyes staring at the ground, she could not cry, for she could not find the proper reason to. She was… confused to say the least.

And then he turned around and began to walk away, into the trees ahead.

But before he could make it, an all to familiar female voice rang out.

"Sonic?"

A chipmunk of high stature materialized from the brush, signature boots adorning her feet, jeans and a sweater covering the rest. Her red bangs covered one of her eyes in a seductive manner, a smirk playing ion her lips as she spotted her long time crush. The azure hero stopped and stared in disbelief…

And then he ran faster than he'd ever had in his life.

He picked up the chipmunk with an iron grip and twirled her around, his happiness overflowing.

And the rose watched from a distance, on her knees, buried into the ground her hero had smacked her into. But she was not alone.

The white bat ran over to her rose friend hurriedly, falling onto her knees to see if she was alright. The red echidna and kitsune followed her and went on either side of her to pick her up. They pulled their arms behind her back, pulling her bloodied arms up and around their shoulders. The cream colored rabbit ran up to the group, ripping a piece off her shirt and wrapped it around the rose's bleeding leg. As this went on, the rose stared at the couple conversing in the distance. As the bat called the rose's name and obtain no reply, she followed her gaze and fell upon the sight of the azure hedgehog's newest discovery. Soon the whole group gazed in the direction of the girl's gazes. The kitsune was severely disappointed, as was the rabbit who began to cry. The echidna was seething with anger and his bat companion felt the same, except she did not show it as easily. they had all seen the slap and heard the yelling. They were all witnesses.

The azure hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, began to walk away with the chipmunk into the brush, with nothing more than a short glance behind him and his trademark grin reading,'Wish me luck!'

As he was leaving, footfalls in the grass were heard behind them. Although the rose did not notice, the echidna and the kitsune had released her and she was now being lifted into another set of arms, bridal style. She did not notice until a voice called her name, the life line that kept her from drowning.

"Rose, come back to us," a deep, calming voice spoke with a crystal clarity.

The rose looked up, only to be smothered by a crimson gaze. She was in the arms of the ebony hedgehog. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to beg him to come back and that she didn't mean to be so selfish. But the ebony would not let her.

"Sleep, Rose. You're safe now."

And with one last sigh of total misery, the rose slept on the soft tuft of fur the ebony had to offer.

The ebony chaos controlled the team back to their mansion where they rushed around the medical wing, trying to patched up their rose the best they could. The kitsune lead the operation, directing the bat, the echidna and the rabbit to obtain gauze, alcohol, needles and thread for him as he analyzed all of her wounds and pressed a cloth to her leg that continued to bleed. He began to hook up monitors and IV's into her. He condition needed attention, but was not life threatening.

Eventually, the craziest settled. With the rose patched up and secure in one of the medical rooms, the team sighed with relief, knowing the battle was won and their rose was physically patched up. The ebony sat in a chair near her bed, head down and arms crossed. The echidna leaned against the wall next to the bat who sat in another chair next to the bunny. The kitsune was checking the monitors and going over everything twice to insure the rose was alright.

The echidna began to grumble about the blue blur that had betrayed them, his voice growing in volume with each syllable, but the kitsune would not have anything of the sort. He told the echidna that if he wanted to yell and vent, he could do it out in the living room down stairs. He did not want the rose hedgehog to wake up or have troubled dreams that could put more stress on his patient. She would not heal properly if she could not slumber in peace.

The echidna and the bat left, heading down stairs to talk. After twenty minutes, the kitsune was finished securing his patient and pulled off his gloves, retiring for the moment so he could go fetch something to eat down stairs. The rabbit and the ebony remained.

The rabbit was mourning in a sense and mutter things like 'Why, ?' and 'All she did was care for you.'

After another twenty minutes, the cream bunny stood up after seeing the rose fidget in distress. She announced that she was going to scrub her body with cool water to sooth her and that the ebony would have to leave for a few minutes. He nodded, stepping out the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against the wall by her door, waiting.

All he heard was the echidna yelling in frustration and anger, slightly hurt by what the azure one had done. And not to long after that, the doorbell sounded, ceasing the chatter from down stairs. Someone answered it, and none other than the blue blur came through the door, happy as ever. He came in, speaking of how he and Princess Sally were dating once again at that they were all invited to the castle tonight to reunite with the Acorn family once again after many years apart. he thought his offer was irresistible. But he was sadly mistaken.

The echidna began to yell once again, but with much more passion than before. A few things sounded like they were being tossed and broken, according to the ebony. The cream rabbit emerged from the door, announcing that she was finished, and hurried down stairs to seek out her kitsune friend. The ebony waited for ten minutes, listening to the fight that had begun. he heard the front door open and the shouting of Sonic and the red echidna muffling behind the walls of the house. The ebony heard noise from the room next to him and decided he would return to his position beside the rose.

The ebony retraced his steps back into the rose's room to find her bed vacant and the window behind the bed wide open. His eyes wide open, he ran to the window and took notice of the retreating pink figure heading through the back of the mansion into the unknown of the forest ahead. He hopped out of the window and followed her.

After a few yards, he called her name. She froze, whirling around to face her ebony friend that cared for her so. He asked her where she was going and she replied that she herself did no know. he demanded she come back, but she replied that she was old enough to leave and take care of herself and that she needed to get away from it all. Away from _him_.

"Don't do this, Rose."

"I must. The only way for me to heal is to stray away from the knife that is wounding me."

The ebony sighed, but complied. He could not stop her once she began, and he would not stop her.

"Will you promise me something, Rose?" She nodded.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. No suicide attempts or careless captures, alright?" the ebony asked.

"I promise, as long as you promise not to kill Sonic while I'm gone."

The ebony stared, wide eyed at the rose. After all the blue blur had done, after the pain he inflicted on her, after stepping on her heart and spitting on it like he did right in front of her eyes, she did not seek vengeance? After being known for being temperamental and aggressive, she did not wish to be avenged?

The ebony nodded to her request and she smiled that heart warming smiled he loved to see.

"Watch over me from above, ultimate life form."

"I will."

And she was gone, just like that.

After a few moments of silence, her footfalls no longer heard, the ebony chaos controlled to the front of the house where the echidna had punched the azure idiot into the street from the steps of the house, yelling at him to never come back. The white bat stood at the opened front door with the bunny, the kitsune in the yard with the water hose, ready to shoot if the situation became deadly.

The azure one got on his feet, wiping the blood off his lip.

"That's okay! I don't need any of you!" he shouted.

The ebony, his calm countenance failing, teleported in front of him, punching him back into the ground. He grabbed him by his throat, squeezing hard enough for Sonic to choke. The females at the door yelled at for him not to kill him.

"I would kill you right here where you choke, hedgehog…" the ebony began.

The azure one choked out a plea to spare him.

"…but, Rose asked me not to!" he gritted into his ear.

The ebony threw the blue hedgie right back into the ground before he teleported to god knows where.

And that's how it happened.

How the rose had lost the game of love she was never meant to win.

How she ended up away from her friends for three years.

And it explains only a piece of why she's in such deep thoughts.

The call to action of her oven brought her from her trance. The rose swiftly got up, pulling her muffins from the oven and allowing them to cool. She retrieved the basket she had bought adding a bow to the wooden handle. She secured the muffins in the basket and placed a small box in the corner. She wrapped up the basket to keep the treats warm and placed it by the door. She went to retrieve her coat and boots, as she was now ready to leave.

Today was the bunnie's birthday and her party was being held at her mother's house. She promised she would go, even though she would have to be in the same room as… Sonic.

The rose, as she stands now, hesitantly opened the door of her home that lead to the outside world, forbidding her home goodbye. Sure, she would return, but she had no clue how long she would be nor what she was getting herself into. With her gift in hand, she trotted down the snow covered path to a reunion of unexpected events.

She walked with a pep in her step, trying her best to remain optimistic, preparing herself to meet her rabbit friend. She wished not to make her friends special day miserable with her past pains, so she put up her mask, ready for anything.

Except this.

She heard footfalls in the snow, and the snapping of a twig on the ground. She stopped looking behind her. The footsteps stopped. She glanced around suspiciously, Nothing.

She began walking again, but this time she waited to hear the footsteps again. And she heard them once more, but much closer.

She ran, looking behind her to see the upcoming threat, to gauge if she could take it on with her mallet or not...

And fail to notice the uprooted tree root that tripped her a few seconds after she began to run.

She began to fall, eyes wide seeing nothing but the snow covered ground rushing toward her.

And then, she stopped falling.

A/N A little cliffy to keep you interested. More action in the next chapter and a ton of romance as I present the rest of the crew. Review please. :)


End file.
